As Voltas Que A Vida Dá
by angelsartoreto
Summary: Um plano ardiloso... Tudo programado. Mas havia algo que Miroke não esperava: Se apaixonar por sua vítima. Enredo baseado em filme que eu amo, "O Diário Da Princesa 2". Espero que gostem.
1. A Família Houshi E O Plano

**As Voltas Que A Vida Dá**

_Um plano ardiloso... Tudo programado. Mas havia algo que Miroke não esperava: Se apaixonar por sua vítima. Enredo baseado em filme que eu amo, "O Diário Da Princesa 2". Espero que gostem._

**Capítulo I**

"**A Família Houshi E O Plano Para Pegar O Trono"**

Em um cômodo grandioso de uma casa senhorial, dois homens conversam sentados em confortáveis poltronas, enquanto bebem uma taça de vivem. Um aparenta tem em torno de uns 50 anos, com cabelos grisalhos. O outro, um jovem de 22 anos, cabelos negro e olhos azuis zafira.

Então? O que acha?

É um plano bem ardiloso, meu tio. Mas será que dará certo?

Confie em mim. A anos venho planejando isso.

Será que é certo fazermos isso? Afinal, a avó dela é a rainha. Então, por direito, eu acho que o trono deveria ser da princesa, não?

Não seja ingênuo, meu sobrinho. Seu tataravô era um Feudalista legítimo e governou como rei por quarenta anos. Depois, nosso trono foi usurpado pela família Takyo e nunca mais conseguimos ter o poder nas mãos de novo.

Isso é verdade, meu tio? Nós éramos mesmo da família real?

Claro que sim, meu rapaz. Já não lhe disse isso?

Sim, mas... É difícil crer que já tivemos reis e rainhas em nossa família.

Pois sim. Foi isso mesmo. E agora com o retorno da princesa Sango, nosso ciclo de reinado é novamente ameaçado. Maldita pirralha. Porque não ficou no lugar que estava? Não concorda comigo?

Sim. Essa princesinha nem ao menos viveu aqui. A vida toda não soube de sua origem, por sua mãe tê-la criado longe de seu pai e quando descobriu, mal ficou por aqui. Nem ao menos conhece nosso povo. Eu nasci e sempre vivi aqui. Conheço estas terras como a palma da minha mão. Eu é que deveria ser o rei, por nascimento e direito.

Tem razão, meu sobrinho. E será um ótimo rei. Fará seu pai orgulhoso, vai ver.

É o que espero. Sabe, eu adoro isso aqui. O país, as pessoas. Não é justo que esta garota venha e de repente se torne rainha. Ela não sabe do que o povo precisa. Eu sei. E serei um rei que pensará no povo acima de tudo.

Claro, meu sobrinho, claro. _ havia um brilho malicioso nos olhos do tio _ Haverá um baile daqui a três dias em homenagem a chegada da princesa. Quero que se prepare, pois iremos. Quero que conheça Sango e se aproxime dela.

Porque, meu tio? Ela não é nossa inimiga?

Miroke, meu rapaz... Nunca ouviu falar que deve ter os inimigos sempre por perto?

Sim, mas...

Sem mas. Quero que se aproxime dela. Ah! E, Miroke...

Sim?

Quero que se segure.

Porque? _disse o rapaz, surpreso.

Conheço tuas fraquezas. Já ouvi falar que a princesa é uma jovem atraente.

Ah, é?... _ Miroke abre um sorriso malicioso _ Atratente, quanto?

Não te interessa. Não quero que se deixei levar por teus desejos e saia do caminho. Tenho a tua palavra?

… (pensamento longe)

Miroke!

Sim?!

Tenho tua palavra ou não?

Tem sim, meu tio.

Ótimo. Não faltava mais nada, depois de anos de planejamento, ser derretado por hormônios.

Miroke meramente sorriu.

Está chegando a hora da família Houshi subir novamente ao lugar que merece. _ diz o tio _ O trono.


	2. A Chegada Da Princesa

**Capítulo II**

"**A Chegada Da Princesa"**

O reino de Feudalis estava em festa. Após anos longe, sua amada princesa estaria de volta, pronta para assumir seu lugar como rainha, substituindo a avó que lhe passaria a coroa em breve.

O castelo estava muito agitado e sra Lúcia, a rainha, ansiosa pela chegada da neta.

Se acalme, majestade. _ dizia a criada _ Elas estarão aqui em breve.

Sei disso, Agome. Mas não posso deixar de ficar nervosa. Sango é muito jovem e a pouco tempo lhe foi revelada sua verdadeira natureza. Temo que se assuste com a situação.

Agome era uma criada muito jovem. Começou a trabalhar no castelo aos 17 anos, pouco antes de Sango ir para Atualis estudar. Tinham ficado amigas logo e Agome havia ficado admirada com a história de Sango.

_**FlashBack**_

_Que coisa, não?_

_O que? _ dizia Sango, enquanto penteava os cabelos_

_Sua vida é tão louca. Ops! Desculpe a expressão, princesa._

_Que isso. Somos amigas, não é? Além do mais, já pedi para que parasse com essa coisa de "princesa". Eu sou uma adolescente como você. Até um mês atrás eu frequentava o colegial em uma escola comum. Me chame só de Sango._

_Desculpe. Mas... Como foi que tudo aconteceu._

_Bom... Minha mãe sempre me contava que meu pai era alguém importante, de poder, sabe? Por isso não suportou a pressão de ficar ao seu lado e acabaram optando pela separação, mas meu pai sempre me escrevia e mandava presentes. Era muito carinhoso comigo só que eu nunca cheguei a vê-lo, pois nunca tinha tempo. Quando eu tinha doze anos, recebi uma carta de minha avó Lúcia, comunicando sobre a morte dele._

_Que chato. Você deve ter ficado triste._

_Fiquei mesmo. Mas... Conforme o tempo foi passando, a dor diminuiu e eu pude conviver razoavelmente bem com isso. Atém que, no meu aniversário de 16 anos, recebi a visita da minha avó._

_Sério?! Ela foi atrás de você em seu país?_

_Sim. Me contou a verdade. Disse que meu pai era rei e eu princesa. Imagine o susto? Quando minha mãe me dizia que ele era poderoso, o imaginava como um político, ou algo assim. Minha avó me explicou que como sucessora do trono, eu tinha que começar um treinamento assim que concluísse meus estudos para quando fizesse 21 anos assumisse seu lugar como rainha._

_E você aceitou numa boa?_

_No começo eu relutei bastante. Mas quando entendi o quanto aquilo era importante, decidi aceitar._

_E então você veio para cá?_

_Sim. Passei as férias aqui para conhecer o país e as pessoas do local. Depois voltei para meu país para concluir meus estudos que ainda faltava um ano._

_E aí voltou para cá._

_Sim._

_E agora?_

_Vou para Atualis daqui a três dias. Começar meu treinamento para ser rainha._

_E quando você volta?_

_Em quatro anos._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Agome esboçou um sorriso. Finalmente reveria a amiga. Quando se conheceram eram duas adolescentes totalmente perdidas. Ambas com 16 anos, Sango sabia que era princesa a pouco tempo e Agome estava iniciando seu primeiro serviço. Elas imediatamente se uniram e se tornaram amigas inseparáveis.

Agora, depois de quatro anos, Agome era uma linda jovem de 21 anos, cabelos negros que iam até a cintura e olhos castanhos muito vivos. Queria saber como a amiga estava. Tinham tanto para falar. Tantas coisas que haviam acontecido nestes quatro anos...

~&~

A cerca de quinze quilômetros dali, um automóvel se aproximava. Dentro dele uma jovem de 21 anos muito ansiosa. Sango havia crescido muito nestes anos. Tinha se tornado uma moça excepcionalmente linda, com seus cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo gracioso, olhos castanhos e corpo escultural.

Sango, acalme seus ânimos. _ dizia Ayame, uma outra amiga que Sango arranjou em Atualis e que vinha passar uns tempos com ela no palácio _ Desse jeito não vai está raciocinando quando chegarmos em sua casa.

Já não estou raciocinando agora. Espero que dê tudo certo.

~&~

Sango!

Agome!

Que saudade sua!

Eu também, amiga.

Olá, minha querida.

Vovó. Senti tantas saudades.

Eu também. Que bom que está aqui.

Estou feliz de estar aqui. Vovó, Agome. Esta é Ayame.

Olá.

Prazer. _ as duas juntas.

Ayame foi meu consolo em Atualis. Ayame, esta é minha melhor amiga aqui de Feudalis, Agome. E esta, é claro a rainha, minha avó Lúcia.

Majestade. _ Ayame fez uma curvatura.

Sango sorriu, radiante. Estava muito feliz de estar de volta perto daqueles que amava e pronta para cumprir seu papel.


	3. O Baile

**Capítulo III**

"**O Baile"**

**FlashBack**

_Lembre-se bem, Miroke. Se aproxime dela. Fique amigo._

_Sim, senhor._

_E mais uma voz, devo alertá-lo: Não se deixe levar pelo seu corpo. Temos um plano traçado e exijo que o siga._

_(Sorriso malicioso) Sim. Como quiser._

_**Fim do FlashBack**_

Finalmente chegou o grande dia, não é Sango? _ diz Agome, empolgada

Nem me lembre. Só de pensar que ser apresentada a socidade como sucessora do trono, me dá frio na barriga.

Vai se sair bem. _ diz Ayame _ Treinou anos para isso. Fui testemunha do quanto se esforçou e sua avó também.

Tem razão. Ai, amigas! Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês.

Sem contar... Que vai poder dançar com os príncipes mais lindos hoje a noite. _ comenta Agome

Isso mesmo. Tem que aproveitar. _ diz Ayame

Vocês duas estão muito salientes, mocinhas!

As três começam uma guerra de travesseiros, sujando todo o quarto. Só paráram quando foram advertidas por Marina, governanta do castelo e mãe de Agome que iriam se atrasar para o baile.

~&~

Atenção todos! _ anúncia o orador _ Apresentando, Lúcia Helena Takyo, rainha de Feudalis. Acompanhada da neta, princesa Sango Takyo, futura rainha.

Todos no salão bateram palmas as realezas. As duas entraram e o baile proceguiu normalmente. Durante todo o tempo, Sango foi apresentada aos mais diversos tipos de príncipes que poderia imaginar.

A senhorita é uma dançarina ecepcional. _ elogia o rapaz

Agradeço a gentileza, príncipe Willian.

Porque as formalidades. Me chame só de Will.

Ah... Claro. Como quiser.

Sabe de uma coisa princesa?

O que?

Tem lindos quadris. Tenho certeza de que será uma boa parideira.

Hã?! (rubra) O que pensa que está dizendo?!

--- Adoraria explorar essa região um pouco mais. --- (cochichou)

Que pensa que sou, abusado! (Sango se afasta de Willian que a puxa de volta.)

Qual é, princesa. Sei que veio de um país onde tudo é liberado. Não vá se fazer de santa agora. (Passa a mão atrás)

TARADO! (PAF!!!) Nunca mais se aproxime de mim, seu imbecil!

Sango sai pisando alto, sem perceber muito o que faz, quando se dá conta, está trombando com alguém.

Ai! Me desculpe, eu...

Não tem a menor importância, princesa. Pelo que pude ver, estava um tanto distraída.

É... Pode se dizer que sim.

Bom... Não vou mais importuná-la com a minha presença. Nos vemos por aí.

Tá...

O rapaz se afasta. As amigas se aproximam.

Conta tudo! Quem é aquele colírio? _ diz Ayame

Não sei...

Como não sabe, Sango? Conversou com ele.

Mas não cheguei a perguntar o seu nome, Agome.

O que fez muito mal. _ bronqueou Ayame. _ Que moreno era aquele. E por falar nisso, Sango... Quem é aquele bonitão ali?

Ayame aponta para um rapaz de uns 23 anos, forte, cabelos negros compridos, presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis que conversava com um pessoal mais velho.

Ah, sim! É o Kouga. _ Agome respondeu.

O Kouga? Aquele garoto que costumava ficar irritando a gente, Agome? O filho do ministro?

Ele mesmo.

Está bem diferente. Não me lembro dele ser tão forte.

Andou malhando. Nós... Andamos saindo um tempo...

Você e o Kouga?! Não creio.

Pois é. Mas não deu certo. Decidimos que somos melhores como amigos.

Nunca pensaria que isso pudesse acontecer.

Bom... Já que vocês não tem mais nada... Acho que não se importa se eu...

Sem problemas, Ayame. Vai lá e boa sorte. O Kouga é um cara muito bacana.

Ayame se afastou em direção a Kouga. Sango percebeu que Agome lançava olhares misteriosos para uma única direção, o que a deixou intrigada. Teve a impressão de que estava esperando por alguém, mas não pode ver quem, já que o baile tinha muita gente. Algum tempo depois, Sango foi novamente convidada para dançar.

As horas iam passando e o baile continuava animado. Sango já estava exausta e dançava agora com um príncipe particularmente chato, que quase quebrava seus braços nos movimentos. Foi quando ouviu uma voz se aproximar dela.

Com licença, mas... Eu poderia ter a honra de dançar com a princesa agora?

Ela se virou. Era o rapaz que havia "atropelado". Sua mão foi cedida e eles começaram a dançar.

Você não poderia ter aparecido numa hora melhor. _ Sango comentou, timidamente

Parece que te salvei daquele cara.

Sim. Agradeço por isso.

Foi um prazer.

E... Me desculpe pelo o que aconteceu. Não sei o que deu em mim. Sair atropelando as pessoas daquele jeito.

Você pode me atropelar quando quiser.

Sango cora.

Como se chama?

Miroke.

A música pára.

Bom... Acho que a dança acabou princesa. Foi um prazer ser o seu parceiro hoje.

Imagina. O prazer foi meu.

Então... Adeus. (Pega a mão dela e a beija, se afastando em seguida)

Espera! (Ele pára) Vamos nos ver de novo?

Espero que sim. (Ele sorri e sai)

Sango fica parada no lugar, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Miroke...


	4. Um Obstáculo No Reinado

**OBS: **Apartir desse capítulo os pensamentos serão sinalizados por **negrito** e as falas por _itálico_. Os flashbacks por sublinhado. Só para avisar. Bjus.

**Capítulo IV**

"**Um Obstáculo No Reinado"**

Sango acordou delicadamente na manhã seguinte. Apesar dos pezares, tinha sido uma noite muito boa afinal. Levantou-se e foi trocar de roupa e tomar café da manhã. As amigas a cercaram querendo saber sobre o rapaz misterioso. Ela, contente, contou tudo o que sabia.

_Ai, meninas! Estou tão feliz. Espero vê-lo de novo em breve._

_Verá, com certeza! _ diz Agome_

_Sango, odeio estragar sua felicidade, mas... Tem algo que precisamos lhe falar._

_Ayame. Não é necessário falar isso agora._

_É sim, Agome. Sango tem que saber._

_O que?_

_Nós levantamos mais cedo hoje, e... E vimos quando uns membros do conselho entraram no castelo._

_Bom... E daí?_

_Achamos extranho ter uma reunião tão cedo, por isso decidmos investigar. _ diz Agome_

_Em outras palavras... Ouviram atrás das portas._

_Bom... Sim. _ concluiu Ayame_

_Então? O que ouviram?_

_Bem... É que... Tem uma coisa que... Te impede de assumir o trono._

_Hã? Como assim? Sou a sucessora, não sou? Já tenho a idade. Treinei duro._

_Sim, mas... Você é mulher. _ concluiu Ayame_

_E daí?_

_É que... Segundo as leis.... Um sucessor homem pode assumir sem problemas. Mas uma mulher... Precisa estar casada. _ diz Agome_

_O que?!_

_É isso amiga._

_Mas isso não tem nada a ver, não é? Quer dizer... Desde que não tenha outro sucessor, serei eu casada ou não, certo?_

_Não é bem assim. _ diz Agome_

_Como assim?_

_Há outra pessoa. _ diz Ayame_

_Quem?!_

_Um jovem. Sobrinho do Conde Cornélio Houshi. Ele é descentente de um antigo rei. Já completou 21 anos. É um Feudalista legímito. Nasceu e sempre viveu aqui. _ explica Ayame_

_E esse cara acha que pode chegar assim e roubar minha coroa?_

_Não só acha como pode, amiga._

_O que faço agora?_

_O conselho lhe deu um prazo. _ diz Agome_

_É? Quanto?_

_Um mês. _ diz Ayame_

_Um mês?! Eles esperam que eu conheça alguém em um mês?_

_Conheça não, amiga. Se case em um mês. _ diz Ayame_

_Que absurdo! Isso não é justo._

_Sabemos que não é.. Mas o conselho foi categórico. Se não se casar em 30 dias, Lorde Houshi assumirá o trono como rei._

Sango se sentia profundamente irritada. Como um cara poderia simplesmente aparecer e roubar aquilo que ela treinou tanto para conseguir. E sua irritação aumentou mais ainda quando sua avó anunciou que o Conde Houshi e seu sobrinho viviram passar uns dias no palácio.

_De jeito nenhum, vovó!_

_Sango, temos que ser gentis com nossos convidados._

_Por favor! Não me peça para ser gentil com aquele cara. Ele é bruto, arrogante, chato e..._

_Você o conhece?_

_(Suspiro) Não. Mas sei que é assim pois quer roubar minha coroa. Não acredito que o conselho os convidou para ficar aqui._

_Não foi o conselho. Fui eu._

_A senhora?! Mas... Mas vovó!_

_Sem "mas", Sango. Agora vista-se adequadamente que nossos convidados chegarão em breve._

Sango saiu pisando alto e voltou minutos depois, trocada.

_Está bom assim, vovó? _ Sango disse, com voz cheia de ironia._

_Está linda, querida. Vai agradar muito nossos convidados._

_(Bufou) Não acredito que estou fazendo isso._

_Conde Cornélio Houshi e o sobrinho chegaram, majestade. _ anuncia um guarda_

_Por favor Narak, mande-os entrar._

Sango e Lúcia ficam no aguardo. Cornélio entra de forma muito pomposa. Seu sobrinho entra logo atrás. Sango paraliza. Podia esperar por tudo, menos por aquilo.


	5. A Busca Por Um Noivo

**Capítulo V**

"**A Busca Por Um Noivo"**

_Conde Cornélio. Que bom tê-lo como hóspede._

_A honra é minha, majestade._

_E este é Miroke, suponho. Seu sobrinho._

_Sim. _

_Encantado em conhecê-la, majestade. _ Miroke se apresenta._

_Sango, este é o sobrinho do Conde Cornélio, Miroke. Digá oi._

_Princesa. _ Miroke se curvou respeitosamente para Sango, que o olhava como se fosse um lixo._

_Não vai dizer oi, Sango?_

Sango começou a sorrir, se dirigindo a Miroke. Metendo-lhe um bicudo, em seguida.

_Ai!_

_Sango!_

Sango se afasta do local rapidamente.

_Não se preocupe majestade. Ela sempre faz isso._

_Mil perdôes, Lorde Miroke. Não sei o que deu em minha neta. Agome! Ajude o Lorde Miroke._

_Sim, Majestade._

_Vou falar com ela. Fiquem a vontade._

Sango estava na cozinha, devorando uma caixa de bombons, muito irritada. Lúcia encontra a neta.

_Será que pode me explicar o que foi aquela cena deplorável na sala?_

_É que... Eu já conhecia... O Lorde Miroke. Nos conhecemos no baile. E eu... Eu paquerei ele. Ai! Eu não acredito que paquerei aquele cretino!_

Lúcia refletiu por alguns momentos.

_Como rainha, não posso perdoar seu comportamento. Mas... Como sua avó... Tenho que dizer... Meus parabéns._

Sango sorri.

~&~

Alguns dias se passam. Uma longa lista de candidantos foi apresentada a Sango, que finalmente escolho Takeda Otono, um rapaz de 25 anos, alto, olhos castanhos e pele clara. Dono de muitas terras e um lorde consentuado em seu país. Sango e Takeda começaram a sair juntos para se conhecerem e acabaram descobrindo muitos pontos em comum, tornando-se bons amigos.

Agome e Ayame insentivavam muito a amiga. Depois de descobrirem que o rapaz do sonhos de Sango era seu pior inimigo, queriam que a amiga fosse feliz com um bom rapaz.

~&~

Os dias foram passando e Sango e Takeda se aproximaram mais, até que o rapaz a pediu em noivado. Sango não amava Takeda como homem, mas tinha que pensar no que era melhor para o reino. Por gostar muito dele, acabou aceitando.

Próximo ao local do pedido, um rapaz observava. E não gostava nem um pouco do que via. Foi contar imediatamente ao tio.

_Não adianta, tio. Até tentei me aproximar dela no baile. Rolou um clima legal. Até achei que poderia rolar um "algo mais", se é que me entende._

_Miroke... O que foi que eu disse sobre seus hormônios?_

_Tudo bem tio. O fato é que... Depois que ela descobriu quem eu sou, não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro. E acabou de ficar noiva do tal Takeda. Acho melhor desistirmos disso._

_Que isso! E manchar a memória de seu pai?!_

_Tio... Tem certeza de que meu pai queria mesmo isso? _

_Claro! As últimas palavras dele foram: "Ajude o Miroke a se tornar rei."_

_É que... Eu não me lembro dele falando essas coisas pra mim._

_Nem poderia. Tinha apenas 4 anos quando ele morreu._

Miroke ficou pensativo. Seu tio o fixou.

_Temos que impedir o casamento a qualquer coisa._

_Sim, mas como? Ela parece gostar dele._

_Corteje-a._

_O que?_

_Conquieste-a. Você mais do que ninguém, é mestre nisso, Miroke. Faça ela saber como é um relacionamento cheio de paixão. Faça ela se apaixonar por você._

_E desistir do casamento?_

_Exatamente..._


	6. Miroke Age

**Capítulo VI**

"**Miroke Age"**

Sango estava sozinha, sentada em uma das escadas do palácio, lendo um livro. De repente, o fechou e começou a observar seu anel. Era tão lindo. Qualquer mulher ficaria feliz em tê-lo recebido. Também gostava muito de Takeda. Era um bom rapaz. Mas será que deveria mesmo se casar com ele?

_Pensando melhor sobre o casamento, princesa? _ Miroke surge_

_Não. Na verdade, estava admirando o meu anel._

_Não parecia muito contente ao obsrvá-lo._

Sango se levanta.

_O que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir não é da sua conta, imbecil. _(Ela se vira e começa a subir a escada) _Nem sei por que dou trela pra você. Garoto chato, arrogante e... _(Quando volta a se virar, Miroke estava a centímetros dela, olhando fixamente para sua boca) _E..._

_E?..._

_E-E nada! _(Ela o empurra) N_ão te devo satisfações da minha vida. Você é muito intrometido, sabia?_

_Não pensou isso de mim quando dançamos._

_É que não te conhecia. Não sabia quem você era e que queria roubar minha coroa._

_Ah... Me desculpe. Sabe o que é? É que houve um pequeno deslize de boas maneiras da minha parte. Normalmente, quando tiro uma mulher para dançar sempre apresento a minha árvore genealógica._

_Idiota._

Sango se afasta, irritada. Miroke sorri para ela maliciosamente.

~&~

Os dias se passaram rapidamente. Quando Sango se deu conta, estava a menos de quinze dias de seu casamento. Mas, apesar do estresse, Sango se mostrava uma princesa muito generosa e participativa, a quem todos gostavam. Miroke continuava cercando-a, mas suas investidas estavam se tornando menos maliciosas e mais românticas e sem que o rapaz se desse conta, estava se surpreendendo olhando para Sango, apenas para ver seu sorriso, ou o jeito como remexia nos cabelos.

Mas ela, por outro lado, estava cada vez mas arredia. Apesar de não admitir, já havia percebido que não odiava Miroke como deveria, mas o amava, coisa que a causava muita tristeza. Takeda era um bom rapaz e gostava dela de verdade enquanto Miroke era um conquistador barato que só queria se dar bem. Não podia gostar dele. Tinha que se manter afastada.

~&~

Estava havendo uma festa no palácio onde muitos mebros nobres da corte compareciam. Sango estava muito animada e era simpática com todos. Foi quando Takeda a convidou para dar uma volta. A moça aceitou. Caminharam lentamente, apreciando as flores e o canto dos pássaros, quando Sango estacou. Takeda também parou e viu que vinham de encontro com Miroke, que vinha acompanhado de uma linda jovem.

_Takeda, querido. Sabe quem é aquela moça? _ se fazendo de desinteressada_

_Qual? A que vem com Lorde Miroke?_

_Sim._

_É Lady Koharu Yumi. Porque a curiosidade?_

_Nada não, eu só... Queria saber que era. Nunca a vi, e... Por acaso... Você sabe se ela é namorada dele?_

_Do Miroke? Miroke não tem namoradas. Tem ficantes._

_Ah, sim._

Miroke e Koharu se aproximaram do casal.

_Olá, boa tarde. _ cumprimentou Koharu, gentilmente_

_Olá, lady Koharu, não?_

_Sim, majestade._

_É um prazer conhecê-la. Este é Takeda. Meu **noivo**._

_Lady Koharu._

_Lorde Takeda._

Sango se virou para Miroke.

_Oi. (Secamente)_

_Olá, princesa. Sabe, Koharu e eu estávamos conversando um pouco enquanto caminhávamos. Sabia que ela acabou de se formar na faculdade de Literatura?_

_Sério? Que bom, Lady Koharu. Sabia que o Takeda é dono de mais de 500.000 ectares de terra e pelo menos 15 estabelecimentos comerciais?_

_Sério, Takeda? Que bacana. eu..._

_A Koharu é especialista no trato de animais silvestres. _ disse Miroke, interrompendo a moça._

_Takeda tem mais de 50.000 cabeças de gado, fora os aras._

_Lorde Take..._

_Ah, é? Pois Koharu..._

_Silêncio, Miroke. Lady Koharu quer dizer algo. Pode falar, lady Koharu. _ interrompeu Sango_

_Lorde Takeda, não gostaria de ir tomar um chá comigo? Acho que vão começar uma disputa de o meu acompanhante é melhor que o seu e eu sinceramentre não quero participar disso._

_Com prazer, Lady Koharu _(os dois se afastam). _Então gosta de animais silvestres?_

_Ah! Muito!_

Miroke e Sango ficam sozinhos. Um silêncio constrangedor se forma.

_Bela festa._

_Obrigada._

_Então... Você e o Takeda..._

_Estamos muito felizes juntos._

_Está mesmo disposta a se casar com ele?_

_É claro!_

_Que coisa incrível._

_O que é incrível?_

_Que esteja tão determinada a se casar com alguém que nem ao menos te atrai _(sai sorrindo, maliciosamente).

_É mesmo... EI! O que pensa que está dizendo?! VOLTA AQUI! _

Sango sai correndo atrás de Miroke, irritada.


	7. O Beijo Na Fonte

**Capítulo VII**

"**O Beijo Na Fonte"**

Miroke foi caminhando marotamente até um lugar mais afastado da festa, onde havia uma fonte que jorravam águas muito límpidas e era cercado por árvores floridas. Sango veio atrás dele.

_Fique sabendo que o Takeda me atrai muito!_

_Ah, é mesmo? _

_É!_

_Não parece._

_Garoto você é muito abusado! Como pode ficar falando estas coisas?!_

_Só estou dizendo a verdade._

_Pois eu acho que está com ciúmes do Takeda..._

_Porque eu teria ciúmes dele? Vai passar o resto da vida casado com você._

Sango segura Miroke, fazendo-o virar para ela.

_Eu odeio você!_

_E eu te odeio mais!_

_Não! Eu que te od..._

Mas o resto da frase foi abafado. Naquele momento, Miroke segura Sango e a beija ardentemente, fazendo as pernas da moça tremerem. Sem que perceba, Sango começa a corresponder, acariciando os cabelos do rapaz.

Miroke, ao perceber que está sendo correspondido, começa a ousar mais, descendo suas mãos das costas para o bumbum de Sango. Esta arregala os olhos e o empurra para longe.

_O que pensa que está fazendo?! Não pode sair beijando as pessoas, ainda mais quando são comprometidas! (_Sango começa a se afastar de Miroke, andando rápido).

_Mas eu sei que você gostou. Quer me beijar de novo?_

_Como ousa?! Pare de tentar me confundir!_

_O que há de confuso em um beijo?_

_Ah! Já sei! Você está tentando fazer com que eu goste de você! Assim eu não me caso com Takedo e você assume o meu reino!_

_Oh... Talvez seja isso... _(Miroke enlaça Sango pela cintura) _Ou talvez eu só goste de te beijar..._

_Me solte!_

_Princesa... Porque negar o que sente? _(Miroke mais uma vez alisa o bumbum dela)

_ABUSADO! _

Sango empurra Miroke na fonte e sai, irritada. Miroke, apesar da situação constrangedora na qual se encontrava, nada fez além de sorrir.

~&~

_Vocês, o que? _ Ayame se espanta_

_Isso mesmo que ouviram._

_Sango, você está noiva! Além do mais, Miroke é um canalha._

_Eu sei disso!_

_Olá, meninas. _ Agome chega, afobada_

_Onde estava? _ pergunta Sango_

_Estava... Conversando. Com um amigo._

_Amigo, é? _ Sango se virou para Agome _ E posso saber quem?_

_Não é ninguém que você conhece, Sango._

_O Kouga, não. Afinal... Estamos nos entendendo muito bem..._

_Não é ningume. Mas me conta, Sango. Disse que tinha algo para falar._

_Ela e o Miroke se beijaram._

_O que?!_

~&~

Anoiteceu. Miroke caminhava solitário pelos jardins do castelo. Já não podia fingir mais. Não poderia continuar enganando Sango. Tinha que tomar uma atitude. Falaria com seu tio.

_Que doidera é essa?_

_Meu tio, por favor escuta...._

_Aonde quer chegar desonrando a memória do seu pai?!_

_Tio, pára com esta história de desonra, tá legal?_

_Que quer que eu diga quando quer deixar o trono na mão de uma qualquer._

_Não fala assim!_

_Vai defendê-la agora, Miroke? Defender a usurpadora e ficar contra seu tio?_

_Ela não é nada disso. É meiga e gentil. Todos a adoram. Será uma excelente rainha._

_Não concordo. Pra mim ela continua a mesma menina mimada de sempre._

_Não é uma menina mimada. É uma mulher doce e linda. Qualquer um ficaria louca de estar com ela._

_Não acredito. Ela te desperta desejo mesmo. Eu já imaginava. Como disse, conheço teus pontos fracos, Miroke. Está bem. Sou um tio que ama seu sobrinho._

_Então... Vamos parar com essas armações e deixá-la livre para tomar as próprias decisões?_

_Quem disse isso?_

_Mas... O senhor...._

_Leve-a para cama. Satisfaça seu desejo. Se divirta bastante. Afinal, sua missão é conquistá-la mesmo._

_Que tipo de crápula pensa que sou?! Jamais faria isso!_

_Nunca teve problemas em fazer as mulheres dormirem contigo._

_Sim, mas com o consentimento delas._

_E quem disse o contrário?_

_Não é isso que quero, tio._

_O que quer então?_

_Que paremos com as armações. Ela está disposta a se casar contra a vontade só para liderar o povo. Vamos parar com isso. Assim ela poderá seguir com sua vida e será feliz._

_Oh, não... É pior do que eu pensava. Se apaixonou por ela._

_Não! Tio, olha..._

_Que vergonha! E o que pensa que ela fará? Largará Takeda para se casar com você?_

Miroke baixou os olhos.

_Nunca pensei isso._

_E nem deveria! Imagine! Te criei para ser rei e não para se casar com uma rainha!_

_Não precisa se preocupar tio. Ela nem ao menos gosta de mim..._

_Ah... Mas você gosta dela. E quer entregar a coroa por isso._

_Tio só quero que pare com as armações!_

Cornélio respira fundo.

_Está bem. Apesar de tudo, eu te amo. Vai lá. Felicite-a. Diga que nos rendemos._

_Obrigado, tio!_

Miroke sai, muito feliz. Assim que houve a porta externa bater, Cornélio pega o celular.

_Alô? Que bom que te achei. Preciso que faça um servicinho para mim._


	8. Sentimentos Revelados

_**OBS: **Esse capítulo contém algumas cenas um pouco mais "picantes" do que ocorre no filme. Afinal, temos que lembrar que estamos falando do Miroke. Mas não se preocupem, não é nada forte. Também vai haver uma pequena modificação na arma da Sango, já que tem que ficar parecido com o filme. Bjus_

**Capítulo VIII**

"**Sentimentos Revelados"**

Sango estava em sua suíte, deitada em sua cama.

_**Falta apenas uma semana... Será que isto é mesmo certo?**_

Voltou a admirar o anel.

_**Takeda... Porque não consigo te amar como merece?**_

Mas Sango sabia a resposta. Sabia porque o que a impedia de amar Takeda eram seus tão odiados sentimentos por Miroke. Sentimentos que carregava desde que dançaram em seu baile de boas vindas e que só tinham aumentado quando fora beijada por ele.

_**Além de tudo, é um pervertido! Como pôde se atrever a passar a mão em mim daquela maneira?!**_

Sango esboçou um leve sorriso que camuflou em seguida, rubra.

_**Não posso me deixar levar por isso. Tenho que pensar no meu povo.**_

__Mas uma vozinha disse em seu íntimo: "_Mas bem que você retribuiu. Sem contar que ficou toda arrepiada quando as mãos dele desceram de suas costas..."_

_QUE DOIDERA É ESSA?!?! _ Sango berrou, atraindo sua avó ao quarto_

_Sango?! Que houve?!_

_Na-Nada não, vovó... (pimentão) Foi só... Um pesadelo que tive._

_Me deu um susto, querida._

_N-Não precisa se preocupar. Pode voltar a dormir._

Lúcia se afasta, desconfiada. Sai do quarto deixando a neta novamente sozinha.

_**Tenho que parár de expressar meus sentimentos com gritos. Devo estar mesmo louca. Nunca pensei essas coisas... **_

Sango suspira.

_**Mas também nunca senti isso por ninguém. Ninguém nunca antes me fez ficar arrepiada com um olhar. Todos os rapazes me tratam por "princesa", mas nenhum faz meu corpo tremer tanto quanto Miroke ao dizer isso. Nunca tive tanto desejo e ao mesmo tempo tanto medo de olhar para alguém como sinto quando estou perto dele...**_

Sango se ajeita na cama. Suas bochechas voltam a ficar rosadas.

_**Ele é mesmo lindo, não é? Com aqueles cabelos negros e a franja caindo sobre os olhos... São azuis zafira. Parecem uma delicada jóia preciosa ao mesmo tempo que transmitem uma malícia que me deixa louca. Sango... O que está havendo com você? É isso... Que todos chamam... De amor?**_

_~&~_

Alguns dias depois, Sango estava nos jardins com Agome, Ayame, e Takeda que a observavam atentamente. Em suas mãos, um arco e flecha. Alguns metros a sua frente, um alvo no qual acertar.

_Vocês têm certeza de que isso é mesmo necessário?_

_Sim. Sabe muito bem que na cerimônia de coroação você vai ter que atirar uma flecha em chamas por entre as estátuas que simbolizam a passagem da coroa, Sango. _ diz Agome_

_Estou treinando isso a semanas. Não vi nenhuma diferença._

_Continue praticando. _ anima Ayame_

_Sei... **Pra você é fácil falar. Arco e flecha é uma de suas habilidadades. **Vamos lá então._

Sango arremessa mais uma vez. A flecha voa longe e quase acerta na cabeça de Miroke, que vinha de encontro com o grupo.

_Opa! Cuidado aí, princesa. Desse jeito vai acabar arrancando a cabeça de alguém._

_Desculpa! _

Miroke sorri.

_Hã... Takeda, posso falar com as meninas um segundo? _

_Claro. Assunto de mulher, não?_

_Isso mesmo._

Takeda se afasta.

_--- Meninas, eu preciso falar com o Miroke um segundo. Será que... ---_

_--- Pode deixar com a gente. --- _ cochicha Ayame_

_Eh... Takeda, querido... Porque não apresenta as meninas para seus pais? Diga a eles que já estou indo acompanhá-los no chá._

_É vamos. _ diz Agome._

_Adoraríamos conhecer seus pais, Lorde Takeda. _ diz Ayame_

Takeda se afasta com as meninas. Sango fica parada no mesmo lugar, fingindo praticar o arremesso, enquanto Miroke se aproxima e a observa.

_Em posição. _

_O-O que?_

_Vejo que está com dificuldades, princesa. Vou te ajudar._

_Sério? E... Por acaso sabe atirar._

Miroke dá uma risadinha.

_Não me chamam de "mestre das flechas" a toa, princesa._

_Engraçadinho._

_Vamos lá, em posição._

Sango se posiciona. Seu corpo todo arrepia quando sente Miroke tocar seu braço por trás e sua mão na frente.

_Não levante tanto o cotovelo. Relaxe sua mão. Encoste em sua boca._

_Hã?!_

_Use sua boca como apoio, princesa._

_Ah... Sim._

_Relaxe. 1... 2... 3... Vai!_

Sango arremessa a flecha, que acerta em cheio o alvo.

_Consegui!_

_Meus parabéns, princesa. Agora é só praticar._

Eles se encaram.

_Obrigada por me ajudar._

_Foi um prazer. Agora eu tenho que ir._

_Já?!_

_Só passei para pegar minhas coisas. Não tenho mais nada que fazer aqui._

_Você não precisa ir agora, Miroke. Pode ficar pelo menos para o jantar._

Miroke sorri.

_Que foi?_

_É a primeira vez que você me chama de Miroke, Sango. Normalmente prefere apelidos "carinhosos" como imbecil e abusado._

Sango cora.

_É a primeira vez que você me chama de Sango, também._

_Parece que finalmente estamos começando a nos respeitar, não?_

_Você mereceu. Afinal, desistiu de tentar roubar minha coroa._

_Na verdade, eu iria assumir o reinado para poder cuidar do povo. Achava que você não era capaz por não conhecê-lo._

_Achava? Não acha mais?_

_Não._

_O que acha agora?_

_Que Feudalis não poderia ter uma rainha melhor._

Sango sorri. Um clima se forma entre eles e quando se dão conta, seus rostos estão a centímetros de distância. Se separam, constrangidos.

_Eu.. Tenho mesmo... Que ir arrumar minhas coisas._

_Fique pelo menos para o jantar. Seu tio pode ficar também._

_Sinto muito. Não posso mesmo._

_Que pena. Mas, eu gostaria de te pedir uma coisa. _

_Diga._

_Pára com esse negócio de "princesa". Já nos conhecemos a um bom tempo, afinal. Me chame de Sango._

_Ok então, pri... Sango._ (Voz sedutora) _Desde que você também me chame de Miroke._

_Ok._

_Bom... Então... Adeus._

_Adeus._

Os dois começam a se afastar. Miroke volta para trás.

_Sango!_

Sango sorri e olha para trás.

_Sim._

_Podemos nos ver mais uma vez antes de eu partir?_

_Miroke... Sinto muito. Não dá eu sou muito..._

_Princesa! Lorde Takeda a chama. _ anuncia uma criada._

… _Vigiada._

_--- Daremos um jeito. ---_

Miroke se afasta, deixando Sango observá-lo, sozinha.

~&~

A noite, Sango está no quarto, conversando com Agome e Ayame, quando ouve batidas na janela. Estão jogando pedras. Sango vai até a janela verificar, acompanhada das amigas. É Miroke.

_O que faz aqui? Não deveria estar longe?_

_Não pude partir sem te ver uma última vez._

Sango cora.

_Gostaria de uma volta ao luar?_

_É uma proposta tentadora, cavaleiro. Mas não é prudente._

_Posso saber porque?_

_Porque sou comprometida._

_Lorde Takeda não precisa saber dessa nossa "escapadinha"._

_Não sei._

Sango sai da janela e se senta na cama.

_O que faço?_

_Você quer isso, não quer Sango? _ questiona Agome._

_Quero._

_Entao. O que está esperando? _ diz Ayame_

_Não posso fazer isso. Estaria desrespeitando Takeda._

_Você mesmo nos confessou que não ama Takeda. _ diz Ayame_

_E pelo brilho nos seus olhos, é Lorde Miroke quem você ama. Porque não dá uma chance para seu coração. Ele já se mostrou um bom homem._

_É amiga! _ estimula Ayama _ Passe uma última noite com seu príncipe encantado antes de se casar. _

Sango sorri. Ela vai até a janela e pede para que Miroke aguarde. Em seguida, faz uma corda de roupas por onde desce. Mas a corda não é muito forte e quebra, fazendo Sango cair em cima de Miroke. Os dois ficam em uma posição um tanto sensual, com Sango sobre Miroke, olhando fixamente para ele.

_Se continuarmos assim... Takeda vai acabar tendo sua noiva violada antes da lua-de-mel._

_O que disse?!_

_Nada não Sango, mas... Digamos que você estando onde está faz eu perder o controle sobre meus atos._

Seus olhos baixam para os seios da moça, que cora violentamente e se levanta.

_Se começar com suas gracinhas eu voltou para dentro._

_Não se preocupe. Prometo me controlar. _(Fazendo cara de inocente)

Sango começa a caminhar e Miroke a acompanha.

_Aonde vamos?_

_Pensei em darmos um passeio perto do lago. Quem sabe um mergulho? Está uma noite quente, afinal._

_Não posso entrar na água. Não trouxe biquíni._

_Sango... Nunca ouviu falar em como as moças nadavam antigamente?_

_Está sugerindo que eu nade... Nua?!?_

_Eu não me importaria nem um pouco._

_Abusado!! Duvido que faria o mesmo?!_

_Quer apostar? _(Miroke põe a mão no calção e começa a baixá-lo)

_Não se atreva!_

Sango fica violentamente vermelha e esconde os olhos.

_Sango, não precisa ficar sem graça. Não tem nada demais._

_Se você está acostumado a ver mulheres nuas, eu não estou!_

_Só uma olhadinha. Terá uma **grande** surpresa._

_Não vou olhar!!! Miroke ergue essa calça agora!_

Miroke ri e se ajeita, caminhando até Sango, colocando a mão em seu rosto, fazendo-a destampá-lo.

_Não acredito que fez isso. _(Ela diz, muito corada)

_Você fica linda sem graça. _

Um momento tenso se forma e eles continuam a caminhar, chegando enfim ao lago.

_Nunca tinha vindo aqui a noite. É mesmo lin..._

Sango pára no meio da frase. Fica estática ao perceber que Miroke tirá-ra a camisa. Como um homem podia ser lindo, charmoso e tão delicioso ao mesmo tempo? Sango ficou hipnotizada e passava os olhos atentamente para cada músculo trabalhado do rapaz. Atitude essa que não passou despercebida por Miroke, que sorriu, malicioso.

_Gosta?_

_Hã?! _(Saindo do transe)

_Percebi que está me observando muito atentamente._

_Eu... Só fiquei supresa. Só isso. Não parecia tão forte, vestido._

_Então quer dizer que eu te atraio, princesa?_

_Sou mulher. _(diz de olhos baixos) _Tem coisas que me chamam a atenção nos homens. Não posso evitar isso. **O que estou dizendo?!**_

_Ah... Então quer dizer... Que sou o seu tipo? _

Miroke está a centímetros de Sango. Ele a olha fixamente. Sente novamente o corpo todo tremer.

_Você... não ia nadar? Tirou a blusa por isso, não foi?_

_Sim. Mas você vai nadar comigo._

_Já disse que não trouxe roupa. E se pensa que ficarei nua, pode esquecer._

_Ai... Apesar de eu desejar muito isso, não vou obrigá-la a tal coisa._

_E como pensa em me fazer entrar na água?_

_Assim._

Miroke repentinamente a pega no colo e pula com ela dentro da água.

_Seu imbecíl! Eu estou de pijama._

_É... Deu pra notar..._

Sango percebe que Miroke não está olhando para seus olhos e sim mais para baixo. Ao olhar na mesma direção. Percebe que seu pijama por ser de malha fina está supertransparente, deixando aparecer seu sutiã de renda. Cora violentamente, se abaixando na água e ficando só com a cabeça de fora.

_Seu pervertido! Estava planejando isso desde o começo, não?_

_Fazer o que princesa. Eu sou assim._

Sango sai da água, furiosa. Miroke a acompanha, sorrindo. Ela pega a blusa de Miroke caída no chão e se cobre, sentando no chão, em seguida.

_Deveria voltar para o palácio agora._

_Porque não volta? _(Miroke se senta ao seu lado)

_Porque não posso chegar molhada assim no castelo._

_Pra mim, você só quer ficar mais um pouco comigo._

(Olha para ele de cima a baixo) N_ão posso negar que sua companhia me agrada. __**O que há comigo hoje?!**_

Miroke sorri. Ela começa a observar a luar.

_É linda, não é?_

_Você é mais._

Sango olha para ele.

_Você acha?_

_Não só a lua, princesa. Nada aqui ou em nem um outro lugar pode ofuscar a beleza que irradia de seu corpo e seus olhos._

(Muito vermelha) _Acha isso mesmo. Não percebe o quanto é importante pra mim. O quanto me alegra estar perto de você? O quanto você me atrai? E não estou falando só fisicamente não. Porque _(sua mão toca a face dela a outra sua coxa, que vai subindo lentamente) _se quiser... Poderia te fazer minha agora mesmo..._

_Miroke... O que você?... _

Sango começa a se afastar, assustada. Miroke sorri.

_Não se preocupe. Não farei nada, saber porque?_

_Porque iria preso por assédio sexual?_

(Risos) N_ão. É por que eu amo você._

Silêncio.

_O... Que?..._

_Eu amo vocêm Sango. Amo como nunca amei nenhuma outra na vida e se a sua escolha é se casar para poder conseguir o que é seu por direito, eu vou respeitar. Só tenho que admitir que Takeda é um homem de sorte por te ter ao lado._

_Miroke... Você..._

_Eu só quero que me diga uma coisa. _

_O que?..._

_Se você também me ama._

Sango continua muito rosada. Miroke inesperadamente a abraça, deixando-a ainda mais sem jeito.

_Está sentindo, Sango? Meu coração bate muito forte. Eu já me abri. Disse o que sentia. Preciso saber o que sente por mim. Se disser que me ama, mesmo que vá se casar com outro, eu serei o homem mais feliz de todos por saber que sou correspondido e por saber que você está feliz._

Sango fica em silêncio. Não acreditava que estava ouvindo aquilo tudo.

_Miroke, eu... Não poderia. _

_Porque?_

_Miroke eu me caso em dois dias._

_Não importa. Já disse que o que eu quero é sua felicidade. Só preciso saber se sente o mesmo por mim._

Silêncio.

_Miroke, eu... Eu t..._

Mas as palavras de Sango foram bloqueadas. Em um pequeno barco, saído de trás das moitas, alguém estava a espreita. E Sango percebeu.


	9. O Casamento Da Princesa

**Capítulo IX**

"**O Casamento Da Princesa"**

_Mas quem é aquele?_

_Quem?_

_Aquele cara no barco? Ele está... Ele está filmando a gente!_

_O que?! _

Miroke se vira, também procurando pela pessoa que Sango aponta.

_Mas como... _(Longo suspiro) _Eu devia ter imaginado._

_O que?_

"_Sango, eu amo você." Como pude ser tão estúpida?!_

Sango se levanta e sai irritada, Miroke, confuso, vai atrás dela.

_Sango! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!_

_Ah, claro! Diz isso pra quem acredita!_

_Sango!_

_Um golpe de gênio, devo admitir. Finge-se de arrependido, conquista minha confiança, me chama para um romântico passeio a dois. E ai, convenientimente, no momento em que estamos mais próximos, um cara com uma câmera. Parabéns, Miroke. Tenho certeza de que depois disso, Takeda não vai mais casar comigo. Você conseguiu._

_Sango, espera..._

_Me esquece!_

Sango sai pisando alto, deixando Miroke muito entristecido. Ele até tenta ir atrás do tal cara, mas o perde de vista.

~&~

_Eu sabia que o Miroke era um falso, mentiroso! _ diz Agome, enfurecida._

_Aquele canalha! Como pôde cair na conversa dele, Sango? _ bronqueia Ayame._

_Olha só! Foram vocês duas mesmas que me insentivaram a sair com ele._

_Sim, mas... _ começa Agome_

_Isso foi antes de saber o hipócrita nojento que ele é! _ conclui, Ayame._

_Querem saber, meninas? Isso já não importa mais. O que me interessa é saber como vai ficar a minha situação com Takeda quando ele ver aquele vídeo._

_~&~_

Takeda sai do castelo muito irritado. Faltando apenas um dia para o casamento, o vídeo havia ido para o jornal de maior audiência do país, com a segunte chamada:

"**Não percam no próximo bloco um vídeo revelador sobre a nossa futura rainha."**.

Na matéria, a repórter sensasionalista como era, deitou e rolou:

**"Para aqueles que viam a nossa amada princesa Sango como um exemplo de pureza e castidade, vai cair do cavalo. Fontes confiáveis nos afirmam que apesar do compromisso com o Lorde Takeda Otono, um dos solteiros mais cobiçados do país, a prinesa estaria mantendo um caso secreto com o não menos cobiçado Lorde Miroke Houshi, já confirmado sucessor ao trono de Feudalis caso a princesa não se case amanhã. Recebemos dessa mesma fonte um vídeo exclusivo filmado ontem a noite que mostra a nossa princesa em cenas quentes com Lorde Miroke. Onde ele está sem camisa e alisa a coxa dela, ao mesmo tempo que ela veste a camisa dele. Estaria a nossa princesa tendo uma despedida de solteiro antes do casamento ou o caso é mais antigo? Só você, meu público, podererá dizer. Vamos conferir o vídeo juntos..."**

Sango corria atrás do noivo, aflita.

_Takeda, escute! Eu posso explicar!_

_Eu sei muito bem o que vi, Sango._

_Não é nada disso, me deixe falar..._

O rapaz pára e se vira para ela.

_Olha, Sango. Eu sou um dos solteiros mais cobiçados do nosso país. Muitas mulheres tentaram firmar compromisso comigo, mas foi você quem eu escolhi._

_Eu sei, mas..._

_Eu quero que isso dê certo. Muito._

_Você... Quer dizer que..._

_Só me resta saber se você ainda quer isso, Sango._

~&~

Agome estava indo para o quarto se Sango saber como tinha sido a conversa dela com Takeda, quando ouviu a voz de Cornélio. Estava falando com alguém. Uma voz desconhecida. Não poderia ser boa coisa. Decidiu "investigar".

_Vim o mais rápido que pude, Lorde Cornélio._

_E fez bem. Alguém te viu?_

_Não. Seu sobrinho tentou me seguir quando os filmei, mas consegui me esconder._

_Miroke está me saindo cada vez mais abelhudo. Não posso acreditar que tenha se apaixonado por ela. Como pôde me trair assim?_

_Não entendo porque tanto rancor. Se Miroke ficasse bem com a princesa ele se tornaria rei por casamento._

_Você não entende nada, não imbecil?! Não quero ser o tio do marido da rainha. Quero ser o tio do rei! Que poder teria o tio do marido da rainha? Não. Como tio do rei tenho uma influência muito maior sobre esse bando de imbecis e teria minha vingança._

_Pelo que me disse, Lorde Takeda, o trono sempre pertenceu aos Takyo. Foram os Houshis que roubaram o trono um vez._

_E vamos roubar de novo, meu caro. Mas Miroke não precisa saber disso, ok? Por hora, apenas tenho que te parabenizar pelo serviço. Aqui está a outra parte._

_Obrigado pela generosidade, Lorde Cornélio._

_Por nada. Duvido que depois de ver essa matéria, Takeda ainda queira casar com ela. Sem marido, Sango perde direito ao trono e meu sobrinho se torna rei. Plano perfeito, não?_

Agome ouve risadas. Não pode acreditar no testemunho de seus ouvidos. Miroke era inocente, afinal. Tinha que contar para Sango.

Mas quando chegou no quarto, Sango estava tão feliz por Takeda tê-la perdoado e empolgada com os preparativos do casamento, que Agome não viu oportunidade em lhe dizer o que ouvira.

~&~

No dia seguinte, no horário marcado, todos estavam na igreja, aguardando o tão esperado casamento da princesa Sango Takyo com Lorde Takeda Otono. O noivo já estava em posição, assim como a rainha a espera de Sango.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar. Todos se levantaram. Sango começou a rumar para dentro da igreja. Estava linda. Com o vestido cor de pérola e os cabelos presos em um coque com cachos grossos na ponta.

Sango começou a dar alguns passos quando viu Takeda em sua frente. Seu noivo a esperava. Iria se casar com ele e iria se tornar Sango Otono, rainha de Feudalis junto com seu rei. Tudo estava certo. Mas porque seu coração temia?

Continuou avançando rumo ao altar. Apesar da razão lhe dizer para prosseguir, o coração dizia para deixar tudo de lado e buscar aquele que realmente amava. Mas não podia fazer isso. Aquele que amava não merecia seu amor. A tinha enganado, brincado com suas emoções como com certeza havia feito muitas e muitas vezes antes dela. Não. Tinha que seguir sua razão naquele momento, por mais que seu coração gritasse para ser ouvido. Takeda era um homem bom e seria um bom marido também. Continuou a andar. Mas... Porque será que seus passos pareciam mais lentos?

_--- O que será que está havendo com a Sango? --- _ cochicha Ayame para Lúcia _ --- Parece tensa, não majestade?_

_--- Tem razão, Ayame. E agora que eu vi, onde Agome se meteu? ---_

_--- Não faço idéia. Não a vejo desde cedo. ---_

_--- Que coisa. Mas... É impressão minha... Ou Sango está parando? ---_

Não era impressão. Sango realmente parara de andar e, depois de olhar para todos mais uma vez, virou para trás e saiu correndo. Todos ficaram abismados. Lúcia e Ayame foram atrás dela.

Em um jardim atrás da igreja, Sango chorava copiosamente.

_**O que eu fiz?! Como pude abandonar Takeda no altar daquele jeito?!**_

Lúcia e Ayame chegam.

_Sango!_

_Querida, está bem?_

_Ayame... Vovó... Não sei o que deu em mim._

_Querida.... Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. Eu me casei por obrigação. Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu._

_Mas... E a coroa._

_É sua e sempre será, pormais que aqueles imbecis do conselho não aceitem. Ops! Desculpe o palavreado, majestade._

_Fiquei momentaneamente surda, Ayame._

_E tem algo mais que precisa saber, Sango. _ diz Agome, se reunindo a elas._

_Onde você estava, Agome? _ pergunta Ayame._

_Não importa. Estava conversando com uma pessoa. Mas tem algo muito importante que você precisa saber._

Agome conta para elas tudo o que havia ouvido. Sango fica sem chão.

_Miroke... Realmente... Não sabia?_

_Não. E era isso que eu estava fazendo. _

_Como assim?_

_Estava contando para ele. Quer dizer, eu contei para Inuyasha e pedi que o procurasse, e..._

_Peraí! Perái! Inuyasha? _ começa Sango _ Tá falando do Inuyasha, chefe dos soldados?_

_É... Sim..._

_Desde quando você convive com ele Agome?_

_É que... Nós... Nós estamos namorando, Sango._

Ayame e Sango se olham. Até Lúcia fica surpresa.

_Como?_

_Namorando. Nos conhecemos um pouco antes de você voltar, mas ele era comprometido com uma moça da cidade chamada Kikyo. Começamos a sair e por causa do compromisso dele, tivemos que manter segredo. Mas eles terminaram e ele me pediu em namoro._

_Nossa... Meus parabéns._

_E você não diz nada pra gente? _ diz Ayame, fingindo-se de ofendida._

_Já disse que não podia. E o que fará agora, Sango?_

_Não se preocupem. Voltem para lá. Avisem a Takeda e os outros que voltarei em minutos. Já sei o que fazer._

_Não vai adiantar nada pra gente? _ pergunta Ayame, curisosa_

_Hum... Digamos que vou... Seguir meu coração para variar._

Ayame, Agome e Lúcia sorriem. As três voltam para dentro. Sango olha para o céu. Uma nova esperança nasce dentro dela.


	10. Enfim, Um Final Feliz

_**OBS: **Terão uma surpresa com este final que difere um pouquinho do filme. Não se preocupem não sairá da história. Só quero dar um final mais emocionante para o casal._

**Capítulo X**

"**Enfim, Um Final Feliz"**

Sango entra novamente na igreja e se dirige ao noivo.

_Takeda... Eu sinto muito, mas... Não posso me casar com você_

_O que? Foi... Algo que fiz?_

_Nunca. Você é a melhor pessoa que conheci. Qualquer mulher no mundo ficaria feliz em se tornar sua esposa, mas... Meu coração pertence a outra pessoa._

Takeda a observa atentamente. Não demonstra raiva nem decepção. Pelo contrário. Demonstra um imenso carinho pela jovem, que confirma com um sorriso.

_Por isso gosto tanto de você. Estava disposta a tudo pelo seu povo e agora meu fala com toda a franqueza de seu coração. Não se preocupe Sango. Não ficarei magoado com você por causa disso. Só quero que seja feliz._

_Obrigada._

Cornélio se levanta no meio da multidão.

_Então... Isso significa... Que a nossa princesa está renunciando ao trono?_

_Eu nunca disse isso, Lorde Cornélio._

_Está desistindo de casar com Lorde Takeda. Leis são leis._

_Mas não podem ser mudadas. Por Deus, porque um homem pode se tornar rei se esposa e uma mulher não?_

_Eu não faço as regras, querida. Só as cumpro. Você deveria fazer o mesmo_

_Isso é tão... Injusto. Membros do conselho, pensem em suas filhas... Sobrinhas... Netas... Iriam querer isso para elas?_

_Não podemos fazer nada. Só cumprimos leis antigas princesa._

Sango olha tristemente para a avó e as amigas.

_As leis são claras. _ conclui Cornélio, triunfante _ Se não tem noivo, não tem casamento. Se não tem casamento, a coroa vai para Miroke._

_E quem foi que disse que não tem noivo? _

Sango sente seu coração transbordar. Na porta da igreja está Miroke, lindamente vestido com terno e gravata. Arrancando suspiros.

_Só porque eu me atrasei um pouquinho, não quer dizer que não vim._

_Miroke! O que pensa que está fazendo?!_

_Eu sofro de um grande mal, meu tio. Estou profundamente apaixonado pela futura rainha, mas não sei se ela também me ama. Ela seria a única cura para este meu mal que tanto atormenta meu coração._

_Pode ficar tranquilo, Lorde Miroke. _ Sango veio descendo do altar, em direção a ele que vinha de encontro _ Pois a futura rainha também te ama. Então não aflijas mais seu coração._

Lorde Cornélio parecia não querer entender a situação que se passava e insistia.

_As leis são claras! Ela tem que ter um noivo!_

_Meu tio... Eu já não disse que estou aqui._

_Você não, Miroke. Você é o sucessor ao trono. Não pode se casar com a sucessora. É contra as leis._

Os membros do conselho concordam.

_Então, não seja por isso. Eu reunicio. Não serei mais sucessor ao trono. A princesa Sango será a única sucessora e eu serei o noivo de que precisa. Mas alguma objeção, meu tio?_

_Não aceito! Seu pai queria que você fosse rei e não marido de rainha!_

_Meu pai queria que eu fosse feliz. Essa obceção pelo reinado é sua, meu tio. Eu é que fui tonto demais para perceber. Agora, se me dá licença. Minha noiva me espera._

_~&~_

Apenas uma luz fraca ilumina o quarto do jovem casal. Miroke está apenas com uma roupa de baixo, enquanto Sango usa uma fina camisola de seda.

_Nem acredito que isto está acontecendo._

_Eu não disse que você ainda seria minha, senhora Houshi?_

_Tinha razão, senhor Houshi. Parece que acabou me surpreendo, afinal._

Miroke sorri. Começa a acariciá-la e toca levemente seus lábios.

_--- Eu te amo. ---_

_--- Eu também. ---_

Miroke deita Sango delicadamente na cama. Os beijos começam a ficar mais ardentes. Uma mão dele baixa a alsa da camisola dela. A outra, sobe por sua coxa. Sango fica ali, aceitando as carícias de bom grado. Estava se entregando a Miroke, o homem que realmente amava. O homem que a faria feliz.

~&~

Uma semana após o casamento, todos estavam reunidos nos jardins. O amor estava no ar e Agome estava de mãos dadas com Inuyasha, assim como Ayame abraçada com Kouga. Takeda também tinha se acertado com Koharu.

A flecha em chamas passou por entre as estátuas. Todos aplaudiram, felizes. Lúcia se enchia de orgulho pela neta.

O arco do qual a flecha foi lançada estava seguro nas mãos da rainha. Ao seu lado, esbanjando felicidade e orgulho, estava o seu rei.

**FIM**

_**N/A: **__Bom, gente, aqui eu termino a fic. Eu já tinha escrito muitas histórias de Miroke e Sango, mas esta é a primeira que eu publico. Espero que tenham gostado. Pra quem gosta de Rony e Hermione, não deixem de conferir a minha fic __**Não Mais Amigos**__.__ É bem curta, afinal, foi a primeira que postei aqui. Mas é bem bonitninha. Em breve estarei postando novas fics. Até breve e beijos a todos. _

_*** Angel ***_


End file.
